Nothing But Animals
by Rayne99223
Summary: What if Naruto had a new dojutsu and was super smart and super strong
1. Friends, Training and power

**Nothing But Animals**

*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY OWN THE LILITHOGAN IN STORY*

Prologue

5 years ago the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Konohagakure and it was sealed inside a new born baby named Naruto. His parents were Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the person who sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son, and Kushina Uzumaki, konohagakure's Red Death, and the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. What they didnt realize what that as soon as the fox was sealed inside their son, the fox began to rewrite some of Naruto's DNA to give him a powerful Dojutsu that was so rare it made the Rinnegan look like it was as common as the Sharingan. This dojutsu will forever be known as the Lilithogan. And so the story begins with Naruto at the age of 5 already knowing who his parents were and knows about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

CHAPTER 1: Friends, Training and Power

Naruto was currently running for his life. Why was he running you ask? Well he is currently running from an angry mob of both civilians and shinobi alike, because they are to blind to see the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Of course you think that they would listen to the cries of the young boy who was playing the role of being a 'dumb blonde' saying he didn't know what he did to be treated this way. As he ran, he was thinking about telling them that his father was the 4th hokage but then again they probably wouldn't listen to what the 'demon' said, they just wanted him dead. He ran into a dead end alleyway and laid down in a ball as he started to receive the usual beatings and death attempts. As he was laying there he drifted into unconsciousness.

_**MINDSCAPE**_

**Naruto opened his eyes and saw the familiar lush green forest and mountainous areas of his mind, his area of peace when these attacks occured. Naruto was looking around to find Karai, the kyuubi himself. When he couldn't find him, Naruto called for him. "Karai? Where are you?" He didnt notice that he was sitting on Karai's head."**_**You are sitting on my head kit. What do i owe the pleasure of this visit?" **_**Karai asked curious on why Naruto was here in the first place.**

** "The usual is going on out there so I figured I would come in and ask a couple of extremely important questions and possibly a deal to make with you to help you not feel so stiff inside of here."Naruto said. He was getting tired of just running away and allowing the villagers to get away with trying to kill him. "**_**What questions did you want to ask? Then we can talk about the deal you have.**_**" Karai answered. His interest was quite attentive now that Naruto said about a deal. "I was wondering if you would train me to be a shinobi and to ask if there was like a special bloodine that I have or something that would help me fight back against all the abuse these blind idiots put me through because they can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. It's getting tiresome." Naruto answered without hesitation.**

** Karai thought about this for a moment, while it was true that the villagers were blind because of their rage, but as for the bloodline he gave the boy, he didnt want him to abuse that power at his young age. Karai then answered "**_**Yes, I will train you, but you will have to tell Hokage-sama about it and keep him updated on what we are training in. As far as the bloodline goes, yes you do have one but if i give it to you promise me you wont abuse the power it contains. Your bloodline is a dojutsu called the Lilithogan it was based on the sharingan of those accursed Uchiha Clan members, it allows you to use all of the abilities of the sharingan but with no price to pay, and it also has other special abilites but we will work on it one step at a time."**_** Naruto looked confused and thought about what Karai said and then answered "You mean that I won't go blind. And why would I abuse that kind of power? I mean if I accidentally abused the power you give me you could just take it back as you are the creator of the eyes right?" "**_**You're correct kit. But still its alot of training to do and we wont be doing history or any of the stuff the academy will have you do because you already know all that stuff. Anyways what was the deal you wanted to have with me ? I must admit I am quite curious on what it is.**_**" Karai said truthfully.**

** He could only imagine what this deal was. " If you allow me to make you my personal summons i will let you out in a smaller form but big enough to eat animals in the Forest Of Death this way you get fresh air and fresh food that way you aren't eating these boring mindscape animals and being cramped in this place. I'm sure you want to get out and stretch out. I could do it twice a week that way you get enough to eat and enough exercise that your muscles aren't cramped and stiff. So what do you say?" Naruto said completely shocking Karai. Never before had any of his hosts offered such generosity and consideration towards him. But before he could answer Naruto spoke up again. "And I promise to never abuse any power you give me plus since we both know that those damned Uchiha forced you to attack the village we will find the person who did it and torture them so bad it will make what Ibiki and Anko-chan do in the IT department look like childs play before we kill them." Karai paled at the thoughts of Ibiki and Anko torturing people. Naruto actually saw what they did to people in order to get the information from people and it made him sick for 2 whole days afterwards. For Naruto to say that he would make what they did look like childs play was something that he was sure would make Madara Uchiha look like a harmless kitten. That alone made Karai shiver with fear and excitement. "**_**I agree to the deal kit. And I will also make sure you keep up on that promise to make the person who forced me to attack the village suffer greatly before we kill them. We will discuss this later though. It seems like the attacks stopped. We are in the hospital. Go wake up and talk to Hokage-sama about our training for the academy and stuff. If he has questions for me just switch okay?**_**" Karai asked Naruto who simply nodded. Naruto then left his mindscape to go talk to the Hokage.**

**Real World **

**Naruto woke up to a white ceiling. Oh how he hated the hospital, but at least very few nurses and doctors wanted him dead. He looked towards the door and saw the hokage sitting in a chair next to the bed eyes closed and lightly snoring. 'He must have fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up' Naruto thought to himself. He then proceeded to shake Hiruzen Sarutobi to him to wake up. Sarutobi jumped awake and looked at Naruto who was smiling at him.**

** "Naruto my boy! Are you okay? Sorry to wait for so long to come and stop the violence before you passed out. I thought ANBU was watching over you." Sarutobi said sadly, feeling like he wasn't doing enough to protect the child.**

** "I'm fine Hokage-sama. I passed out because I went into my mindscape to get away from the pain. I was talking with Karai-sama about some things that i need to talk to you about as well. So how about we go to the tower and talk there I don't want people knowing what we are talking about." Naruto said. Sarutobi started sweating a bit because Naruto was talking to the fox, but got over it quickly because he knew that whatever was said between them had to be important if Naruto had to talk to him about it. Sarutobi agreed and left to sign Naruto out of the hospital and then came back and placed a hand on Naruto. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the hokage tower. They arrived inside of Sarutobi's office and on his desk was a mountain of paper work.**

** "Hokage-sama, why not use clones to do the paperwork for you? that way you and I can talk about what me and Karai-sama talked about. By the way, could tell ANBU to leave, I dont want things going around about this." Sarutobi nodded and sent all te ANBU out of the office. Naruto jumps up and grabs somebody out of the vent and sent them to the ground and pinned them there. 'Karai-sama, can you hear me?' Naruto thought. '**_**Yeah I can kit what's up?'**_** Karai answered. 'Could you send some of my chakra to my eyes I wanna know why Danzou is spying on Hokage-sama. The Lilithogan can extract info like the Rinnegan can't it?' '**_**Yeah it can. Give me 2 seconds... done' **_**Karai said impressed that Naruto thought about using his eyes like that. 'Thank you Karai-sama.'**

** Naruto then proceeded to rip the blank mask off of the person and stared at them intensely until the person died 3 seconds later all the information he got from the person would be quite useful. "Hokage-sama, this man is from Danzou-teme's ROOT ANBU group. Danzou was spying on you to see how long it be until he could kill you and take over as hokage." Naruto said as he looked up to Sarutobi with the Lilithogan still activated. Sarutobi looked at Naruto's eyes in fascination and fear. Never before has he seen eyes like that and wondered what kind of eyes they were.**

** "Thank you for that information Naruto. By the way, what kind of dojutsu is that?" Sarutobi asked out of curiousity and fascination. Naruto realised that Karai-sama created it and sealed it when he was sealed in me at birth. It would be best for him to explain it because it is quite powerful and only I can use them. Give me a minute." Naruto deactivated his dojutsu and closed his eyes then opened them back up to reveal blood red and slitted eyes of the fox. Karai then spoke through Naruto.**

** "**_**The Lilithogan is a dojutsu that i personally created and it acts like the Sharingan. It can copy ninjutsu,genjutsu and taijutsu quicker than the sharingan. It can also copy bloodline techniques as well as use all the functions of the Sharingan,Byakugan and the Rinnegan. This is only the 2nd time Ive given it to someone. The first was Kushina before she died giving birth to the kit. She never had the chance to use it as when i was going to unlock it for her i was ripped out of her seal by a damned Uchiha. I had no intention of attacking the village, I was forced to. I am gravely sorry for all the trouble I caused. Not just for you, but for Naruto as well as the villagers. Anyways, The Lilithogan can use the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities without going blind and gives him the ability to use all elements and sub-elements as well as gravity. He he will meet a man from Kirigakure who wields a bandaged sword and this man will come here with the new Mizukage in time for the chunin exams in about 7 years. Also Orochimaru will try to come here disguised as the Kazekage in order to kill you. Just a heads up on that. so now you know what it can do. **_**" Karai then switched places back with Naruto.**

** " I hope we can come up with a solution as to why Orochimaru would be here in the first place. Probably for a new host since he is a parasitic snake...OH SHIT! Its all clear now why he would come here... "Naruto said with his eyes widening to extreme proportions. "What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, growing concerned for what was about to be said. "Orochimaru is after the Sharingan, his next host is Sasuke Uchiha...killing you would be a bonus for him because when he starts the invasion... so we must seal Sasuke's eyes so Orochimaru can't get to them." Sarutobi couldn't believe what he just heard. In 7 years an invasion of Konoha was going to start. But one thing remained unknown. When will this invasion occur? "Hokage-sama, I have a very important request." Naruto said hoping that his idea could have some possible alliance with a certain village. " What is it naruto?" Sarutobi asked. It wasnt everyday that somebody had a request from him. "I was wondering if you could send a message to the mizukage and have her and a certain one of the seven swordsman come here and train me up until graduation from the academy. I am interested in learning to use a sword to create my own style and my own jutsu based on ideas ive been having. The swordsman I had in mind was Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto stated and Sarutobi widened his eyes. That was a big request. "I will see what I can do for you Naruto." he stated as he began to write the letter to the Mizukage, one Mei Terumi.**

*End of Chapter 1. There is going to be a lot of plot twisting in this story. some of you wont understand why I did this but it's very simple. If kisame never defected from Mist then pretty much 'Tobi's" plan for the jinchuuriki fails since Kisame pretty much can take them all on.


	2. Meeting family and start of training

**Nothing But Animals**

***I do not own Naruto***

**(Timeskip 3 days later)**

**Sarutobi recieved a letter from the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi stating that her and Kisame Hoshigaki would be there within a week to train young naruto. She had also stated that she was intrigued on how a 5 year old little boy knew of them but she said that she would ask when they got there. She said she was also going to give Naruto the sword Samehada. 'Oh god, Naruto is going to be one hell of a ninja after this. 7 years of training will be amazing for him. The only question will be is if Naruto will be able to use his Lilithogan to the full potential.' Sarutobi thought. He wanted Naruto to be able to kill Orochimaru as soon as he is sighted but the question is when would that be? **

**(Timeskip 1 week later)**

**Mei and Kisame arrive at the gates of the leaf village and are being escorted to the Hokage tower to meet Sarutobi and the young boy named Naruto. Mei wanted to know how the boy knew her and Kisame. As they walked into Sarutobi's office, they both noticed a small blonde haired whiskered child who was looking directly at them. The first thing they also noticed was that he looked like an exact copy of the yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze.**

** "Hello Mei-dono. I take it your trip was intriuging?" Sarutobi asked. He was hoping that he wasn't causing problems by calling her here. "Well it is certainly interesting to know how a young child knows about me. You wouldn't happen to know how he knows about me would you?" Mei asked hoping to get some clarity on the matter. "Honestly, I don't know how he knows you Mei. But we could ask him. Naruto, how do you know Mei here?" Sarutobi asked. He was curious as well on how he knew her.**

** Naruto turns around and says "Hello cousin. I guess you are doing well?" Mei, Kisame and Saurtobi all gaped at naruto like he was on a different planet. "Naruto, why do you say that I'm your cousin?" Mei asked. "Well it's quite simple really. You have red hair and green eyes just like the rest of my deceased clan, not to mention that my mom was your aunt. You actually remind me of my mother a bit." Naruto said. Mei was shocked to say the least. Nobody really knew that the Terumi clan was part of the Uzumaki clan. "Who is your mother?" Mei asked wondering who her aunt was. Her mother told her that she died years ago but didn't know how.**

** "My Mother was Kushina Uzumaki. I do believe her sisters name was Hitomi. How is she doing? I would love to meet her sometime because aside from her and you, I have no family left." Naruto said solemnly. It was still hard for him to admit that he was lonely even though he knew that he had family somewhere. "Yeah, she is doing great. I know she said that aunt Kushina died years ago but didn't know how, unless she knew and didn't want to relive through the pain of losing her." Mei said thinking that she died of natural causes. **

**Until Naruto said "She died giving birth to me and Obito Uchiha showed up under the guise of Madara Uchiha and used his sharingan to take control of the Kyuubi that was sealed in her. Basically it was a combination of me and Obito that killed her. Even if it was involuntary for me to kill her." Naruto said with watery eyes and a shaky voice. It was the first time he cried in 2 years and yet he just couldn't help to feel like he was partially responsible for his own mothers death. Mei moved and wrapped him in a hug where he silently cried. **

**After a couple of minutes Mei looked at Naruto and said " Naruto, I know your mom would never say it was your fault. It would be Obito's fault for it. Also, I hope you don't want to get revenge for what happened. I know you have probably been through hell and back throughout the years, but it won't solve anything." Naruto looked back at her and had a slight smile on his face and said "Of course not. I know revenge wont help or make anything better but still, if was to go for revenge I would have killed him by now."**

** Sarutobi took this time to speak up. "Naruto, you said that Obito Uchiha was there when you were born. But he died in the 3rd shinobi war. How was he there if he is dead?" he asked. "Karai-sama took over when he was sealed inside me. He took mental notes on what he was wearing. An orange swirl mask that showed his only sharingan eye on his left side, a black cloak with red clouds and he also had a ring on, but it was unsure what was on it." Naruto stated.**

** "Well now that this matter has been solved, why don't you three go find a place to train? It might help to get the stress off yourselves. Naruto, do you have an idea where you would train? It is important that you train without interuption." Sarutobi asked. He didn't want to deal with the council yet. **

**"Most likey training ground 44, or better known as the Forest of Death. Only one person lives there, and she could train me in interogation techniques to make up for my lack of using genjutsu. Besides, I like her company when I'm there. She is beautiful and very smart." Naruto said sporting a heavy blush when he was talking about Anko. He was planning on asking her out after he made gennin, because he really liked her. "Very well then, I'll let Anko know. Do you want me to tell Kakashi about Obito?" Sarutobi asked. "No, it would be better if he didn't know about him. He wouldn't take the news too well, knowing his teamate is alive and trying to destroy the village." Naruto said. "Good point. Okay, now why don't you guys go start training? And send me monthly reports of how well the training is going. Dismissed." Sarutobi said because he wanted to finish the evil of paperwork. **

**End of Chapter 2 **

**(A/N: I bet a lot of you are confused as to the way the story is taking place. I'm doing it because it gives some shadowing on to what to expect in the story. Plus I plan on having severe plot twist that will build up the suspense for you readers.)**


	3. Graduation and a Date

**Chapter 3**

***I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!***

**(Timeskip 7 years- Academy Graduation)**

**It has been 7 years since Naruto has recieved traing from Kisame, Mei, and Kyuubi. In all that time all 3 of them were found something they never thought possible while training. Love. Naruto fell in love with Anko, Kisame with Hana Inuzuka, and Mei with Kakashi. **

**As of this moment we find Naruto sitting in class waiting for the exams to start. He was excited to get this over with. He already knew who his team was when he passed. The only problem was passing in itself. Alot of the teachers in the academy didn't like him because of the kyuubi being sealed in him. But they overlooked it because of his intellegence.**

**As the rest of the class filed in, Naruto stared out of the window wondering how well life would have been if his parents were still alive. "Hey Naruto. What are you looking at?" asked a young man with black pineapple shaped hair.**

**"Nothing Shikamaru. I was just thinking on what it would be like if things were different. I've had alot of time to think about it, but I can't find an answer to it, so it pops into my head every once and a while." Naruto explained. It was true. It was something he was constantly thinking about. **

**"Alright. Well, I'm going to go take a nap."Shikamaru said as he left to go sit in his seat and laid his head down. Naruto noticed his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha sitting next to him, brooding as usual. What was he brooding about, you ask? Well he is currently being hounded by 2 fangirls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. **

**'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Sasuke thought to himself. He was getting tired of it, he just wanted to get away from all of it. "Hey Sasuke wanna swith spots with me? It will get you away from them for a bit." Naruto whispered, trying to help him out a bit.**

**"Please. I'm about to kill them both. I don't like either of them that much and it is getting on my last nerve." Sasuke said, knowing they would leave him alone unless Narut interveined. They switched spots quickly and waited for the 2 idiots to notice it. And did ever notice it.**

**"Naruto, Move away from my Sasuke-kun!" They shouted in unison. Naruto just looks at them stoically but inwardly he was glaring death at them. After a few more minutes, he decided to speak.**

**"I will not move away from Sasuke, he is my best friend. Besides, what makes you think he likes either of you in the first place? You are here to become ninja, not dead weight for the team you get put on. Just because you fawn over him doesn't me he likes either of you. Now sit down, shut up or I will send you to someone who will definitely straighten you both out. If you are serious about being a ninja, then you need to start training more and become useful instead of fawning over somebody who doesn't even know you exist. Because being book smart here may be a good thing, but it won't help at all when you are out in the feild doing C-Rank missions and higher. Now Iruka-sensei is coming so sit down and keep your mouths closed. Understand?" Naruto said with a voice laced with enough venom to get both girls to shut up. Instead of answering him, Sakura and Ino just nodded and shivered, they realised that Naruto was somebody who could kill them both with out even breaking a sweat. **

**As the girls sat down, Iruka came into the classroom and began to hand out papers to all the students signifying the start of the first exam. "Good luck all of you." were the only words that Iruka spoke when he finished handing out the tests. Naruto was done within the first 5 minutes of the test. It was quite easy to answer when you read the entire ninja library within two years. Once everyone was done they did all the other basic requirements needed to graduate. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, kunai and shuriken tosses and the clone tests. **

**9 out of 27 students passed the exams. Naruto and Sasuke both had their headbands tied around their necks. Since Naruto knew that tomorrow they would get their teams, he and Sasuke left after telling Iruka that they would see him tomorrow for team placements. Naruto and Sasuke then went to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate them becoming gennin. They both decided that tomorrow was going to be exciting, yet dreadful. But they would deal with it when it came around.**

**After their little celebration, Naruto and Sasuke both parted ways to their homes to rest for tomorrow. Well, at least Sasuke went straight home. Naruto made his way to go see Anko, who was just getting out of work at the IT department in the ANBU building located three blocks from the hokage tower. He had something special planned for tonight with her, and he was slightly nervous about it. **

**As he was waiting for Anko, he was planning on where to take her. He thought about taking her to a new resturant that just opened up a couple of days ago. He made a clone and sent him to go make reservations for 2 at 9pm. As soon as the clone left, Anko came out of the building with a sweet, genuine smile on her face. She loved it when Naruto came to see her or wait for her to get off to walk her home. **

**"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you?" Anko asked. Naruto just smiled as he hugged her before he said "Hey Anko-chan. I'm doing good. But I'll be even better tonight." he got the memories of his clone as soon as he said that, and it made him smile even more. Anko saw his smile and wondered what he had planned.**

**"Naruto-kun, why are you smiling like that?" She asked. Naruto just looked at her and said "We are going out tonight Anko-chan. It is for me graduating from the academy and the other is a surprise for after dinner." Anko thought about it and was happy that her and Naruto were going out on their first date even if they weren't together. Then it struck her, what if he claims his love for her and finally asks her out? She would work on it when or if it happened. She then says to Naruto " Oh, and where are we going?" to which he replied " That new resturant that opened up a couple of days ago. Its called 'Dragon's Nest'. I sent a clone to make the reservations. I will pick you up at 8. our reservation isn't til 9 so I figured that I would give you the surprise before dinner."**

**"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait." Anko said. She was loving the idea of dinner with him, because he made her feel special. "Then, I think we should get you home. Its already 6 and we both need to go get dressed up." Naruto said to her as they walked to her apartment. From there everything was set. Anko and Naruto finally got together and things got a bit heavy from there.**

***End of Chapter 3***


	4. placements and an execution

**Chapter 4**

*Still don't own Naruto*

Naruto woke up about 7am. He realized what happened the night befor and he was as happy as can be. He went and took a shower and got dressed, then he made breakfast for both him and Anko, who was still sleeping. He woke her up with a gentle kiss and they ate breakfast in silence.

After Breakfast was over and dishes were cleaned, Naruto spoke up. "Anko-chan, I'm gonna have to leave soon. Today is the team placements at the academy and i need to be there. Last night was amazing and i want you to know that i don't regret a thing. I love you, Anko-chan."

Anko was stunned. She never thought that somebody would ever say that they loved her. She was curious as to why Naruto said that. "How do you know you love me Naruto-kun? There are other women who could probably make you happier than I ever could." She stated. She was confused as to when this all started.

Naruto replied " While it might be true other women could probably make me happier, majority of them don't have what you do. You may have quirks, like everyone else, but I find your quirks adorable. Besides the first time I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman ever. The more I spent time with you, the more I wanted to be with you."

Anko was shocked. She didn't expect such an upfront honest answer. She looked at the clock and it read five minutes to 9. Noting this she looked at Naruto and said "Naruto-kun, can I think about my answer for a bit? It's almost 9 and you have to get to the academy for team placements. We will continue this conversation tonight after I get off work. Okay?" Naruto started freaking out saying he was going to be late. After he calmed down, he hugged Anko and kissed her lips, making her blush.

"Okay love. I will pick you up when you get off. Okay? Love you." He said before he disappeared in a swirl of water. Anko smiled knowing she had feelings for Naruto and it made her really happy to know that he took the first step in telling her how he felt. She then got dressed and headed off to work in a jolly mood, scaring Ibiki.

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto arrived in the classroom just as Iruka was walking in the door. He walked to his seat which was being preoccupied by Sakura as she kept trying to ask Sasuke out on a date. Sasuke, for his part just looked annoyed. He noticed Naruto and gave Sakura a grin that could give Anko a run for her money.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you grinning like that?" Sakura asked as she was curious on the sudden mood swing he showed. 'He only does that when Naruto is around, but Naruto isn't here.' she thought. She didn't realize Naruto was standing behind her with an evil grin.

"Sakura, get out of that seat. You don't want Naruto to throw you out the window do you?" Sasuke finally spoke up. He decided to play a little game with the annoying fangirl. "Naruto-baka isn't here. So I don't see why he would care." Sakura said unaware of what was about to happen.

"Sakura, get the fuck out of my seat now." Naruto said. He decided to finally make his move. Sakura, for her part jumped and started to sweat bullets. She wasn't going to let some boy get his way all the time.

"Make me Naruto-baka. I'm sitting here and there is nothing you can do about it." Sakura said giving her the confidence she needed to stand up to him. Naruto just smiled and turned around opening a window before turning back to Sakura and holding his right arm out.

"Universal pull." He whispered. Sakura flew out of the seat, right into Naruto's hand. He then threw her out the open window. After he heard the thud of Sakura hitting the ground, he closed the window and sat down in the seat. Everyone was silent. Except for Sasuke and Iruka, who were dying with laughter. They both knew Naruto hated fangirls who claimed to be a great ninja but lacked any motivation to get them to train harder. Calming himself down, Iruka finally spoke.

"While we wait for Sakura, can anyone tell me why Naruto did that and what lesson should be learned from it?" After a minute, nobody raised their hand. Naruto then spoke up.

"The reason I did that was to test her reaction time. The longer it takes for you to realize what situation you are in when you are out in the field doing a mission, the quicker you die. Another lesson to be learned from this is that if you are a fangirl and don't train and you only focus on somebody who doesn't know you exist, you become the first target to be taken out when facing enemy ninja. We are soldiers to protect our villagers and our home. If you don't take this seriously, then quit now. The village has no need for ninjas who don't want to take their job seriously and put the village at risk."

Sakura by this time was back in the classroom. She had bruises all over and was limping to her seat next to Ino. When she sat down she glared at Naruto, who wasn't really paying attention to her. He then spoke to her directly.

"So, Sakura, did you learn anything from that fall?" he asked. Not like he cared if she was okay. In his eyes, she was nothing more than cannon fodder. Instead of her answering, Iruka took this time to speak.

"Now that Sakura has rejoined us, I will begin. First off, congradulations on passing the academy. I will now announce your team members and Jonin sensei. Team 7, will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Wait here for him to show up. Team 8, will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Again, congrats on making it to gennin."

With Iruka's speach done, three jonin entered the room. Two males and a single female. A man with spiky silver hair spoke first. "Team 7, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." With that, he left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and vanished in a swirl of water.

(Academy Rooftop)

The four man squad all arrived at the roof top at the same time. Kakashi looked at them and said "Well now that we are all here, introduce yourselves." It was quite a plain request but both Naruto and Sasuke knew better.

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first?" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. He wasn't going to get away with this when his girlfriends cousin was on his team.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi, I like my girlfriend and training. I dislike ignorant people and my goal is to help all of you advance in rank and to help you mature. Naruto, you next."

Naruto smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my girlfriend, training with my best friend Sasuke, foxes, creating my own original jutsus and Samehada. I dislike fangirls and people with sticks shoved up their asses. My dream is to become a great ninja like my father, mother, and my future cousin-in-law."

Kakashi was mentally crying at the last part of Naruto's introduction. He was proud to know that the boy wanted live up to his fathers name and that he thought that he himself was a great ninja. "Okay, Next is the gothic looking one." he said once he settled a bit.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training with Naruto and mythical creatures. I dislike fangirls, and pompous people. My dream is to find my brother and forgive him." Naruto smiled at this, knowing that after he saved Sasuke from the darkness within his heart, he was going to forgive Itachi for what happened 6 years ago. Naruto then spoke up.

"Useless, your turn." Sakura glared at Naruto while Sasuke chuckled. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Naruto would say that.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke, I hate Naruto, and my dream is to beat Ino in getting married to Sasuke." It was short and quite pathetic.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi facevaulted at her words. Naruto recovered quickly, grabbing Sakura and throwing her off the roof. "Don't come back up until you realize that you will die if you don't take your training as a ninja seriously!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi just stared wide eyed at Naruto. He couldn't believe that he would toss his own teamate off the roof. He looked at Sasuke to see how he was fairing, only to find the boy rolling with laughter. After he calmed down, Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto, you would think she would've caught on after the first time you threw her out the window in the classroom earlier. Man, you might actually kill her if you do it again." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't care at this point. She is going to learn the way I did before Hokage-sama started caring for me. Tough love. If she can't survive, she wasn't meant to be a ninja. Plain and simple." He said. An ANBU appears and speaks.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama wants to see you. He needs to have a word with you." Naruto just nodded before he looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi-sensei tell Mei I said hi. and if you end up hearing an explosion within 30 minutes to an hour, then most likely I did something beneficial for the village. See you tomorrow." With that he disappeared in a swirl of water.

(Hokage tower)

Naruto arrived inside the hokage's office. "You wanted me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked. He wasn't really sure what was going on, but it definitely wasn't good judging from the look on Sarutobi's face.

"Yes, you are coming with me to a council meeting. It seems Danzou has questions for you and Sakura's mother wants you to explain why she is getting thrown out of windows." Sarutobi said. It was going to be a pain in the ass at this meeting.

"Okay. Let's go. I have things I need to do and if any civilians say the word demon, I'm going to kill them." Naruto said. He had to go pick up Anko in 20 minutes.

They walked inside the council chambers, where both ninja and civilian members were waiting. Sarutobi sat in the hokage's chair, while Naruto sat in the chair on the right side of the hokage's. The ninja side of the council just snickered while the civilians were getting angry. That was the seat for the 4th hokage, who died during the kyuubi attack.

"First off, any civilian who calls me a demon, will die. Secondly, Danzou. Before you question me, I have a few questions for you." Naruto said while grinning like a fox. Danzou was sweating, he might get killed if his secrets were discovered.

"Very well Naruto-san, ask away."Danzou replied as calmly as he can. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Why is your arm and side of your face covered? It just seems like you are hiding something that you don't want others to know about." Naruto asked. He was going to have Danzou killed one way or another. He owed that much for both Itachi and Sasuke.

"I have burns that i keep covered up so I don't look deformed. Why do you ask?" Danzou, was cursing up a storm. He was getting interrogated by a 12 year old.

"Burns you say? But the hospital does skin grafting to cover up your burns and make you look normal. So, I'm going to ask you to unwrap your wrappings and show everyone here your burns. Oh, and don't try to use a genjutsu I can see through them easily." Naruto said while as he activated his lilithogan. Danzou was now thinking of running away, but before he could, Naruto appeared and slapped a high leveled chakra suppression seal on him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Danzou demanded. He was now cornered and he couldn't do a thing about it. Naruto shackled Danzou's legs to the floor and cuffed his unwrapped arm to the shackles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the council. I want to tell you a story. Back when I was younger, I had a friend who was on ANBU. He is my best friends brother. Before he left the village, he told me about what happened on that night. Danzou has been conspiring against the village from within. I can prove this by the fact that he smells like snakes and I can sense other chakra signatures coming from him. Here is the proof." Naruto said as he took all of the bandages off of danzou and sliced his shirt off.

Everyone, Hokage included gasped in shock. On Danzou's arm were 7 sharingan eyes with an 8th one in his eye. On his chest was a moulding of the 1st Hokage's face sticking out of the skin. Sarutobi knew that Naruto would do this, but he didn't know Itachi told him about the Uchiha Massacre. It made Sarutobi send out massive killer intent towards Danzou.

"Naruto, you said he smells of snakes. Can you prove that to us?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked. As a man of honor and dignity, he wanted to make sure everything stated was true.

"Of course I can Hiashi-sama. Since I hold the kyuubi inside of me, my sense of smell has increased. There is only one other person who has better smell than I do. Tsume-sama, would you please prove he smells of snakes?" Naruto asked. Tsume walked over towards Danzou and started sniffing. She took one whiff and she cringed backwards.

"Hokage-sama, it is confirmed. Danzou smells strongly of snakes." Tsume said. She was amazed that a boy the same age as her son, found this all out. But, she was curious as to why he smelled like snakes.

"If I may Hokage-sama, I'd like to know why Danzou here smells of snakes." She asked. To everyones surprise, it was Naruto who spoke up.

"Tsume-sama, the reason is because he was dealing with Orochimaru. The snake sannin." That shut everyone up. 5 minutes passed until Sarutobi spoke up.

"Danzou, you are here by sentenced to death..." Sarutobi started to say until Naruto spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for interupting you, but maybe we should break him first to find out what other secrets he may be hiding. Also, If it okay with you and the council, I would like to be Danzou's executioner." Sarutobi was curious as to why Naruto wanted to volunteer to do the execution.

"Naruto, why would you like to carry out his death sentence?" He asked. Naruto responded in kind with "I maybe a gennin but out in the field I will be required to take lives at times. I also want to carry out the sentence because I created a jutsu specifically for this purpose and I need to see how well it works so it can be taught to others. Not to mention, I kinda promised Itachi that i would do it."

"Alright. The execution will take place in 2 weeks. Dismissed." Sarutobi said. Him and Naruto then left.

End of Chapter 4

(Longest chapter so far. I took danzou out early because nobody likes him. and to those who are wondering, THIS IS NOT A HAREM STORY! but please comment and review)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*****

(Time skip- 2 weeks later)

The entire village was aware of the execution that was to happen today. What they didn't know, is that Naruto was the executioner. We currently find him in his apartment sleeping next to Anko. 15 minutes later, the alarm went off. Grabbing the clock, he flung it against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Stupid alarm." Naruto said groggily. He hated having to get up early. He looked over and saw Anko still sleeping peacefully. He knew what today was and he knew she wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

"Anko-chan. Time to get up. Or do you want to miss the execution?" He whispered into her ear and gave her a kiss. Anko slowly woke up and looked at her lover smiling. She loved waking up next to him, and she loved today.

"Good morning to you too. When does the execution start?" She asked as she was stretching. Naruto just looked at her and smiled before he said "In an hour. So we should probably get showered and stuff."

(1 hour later- Location Chunin exam stadium)

Naruto and Anko arrived on time for the execution. He had been waiting to test his new jutsu on an actual person. He was greeted by Sarutobi, who was quite eager to see this jutsu that Naruto had created.

"Ah, Hello Naruto-kun. Are you ready to proceed with the execution? It isn't too late to have a professional do it." Sarutobi wanted to make sure that Naruto knew what he was doing. After all, it wasn't everyday that a 12 year old boy makes a public first kill.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. I am ready. I realized that as a ninja, I will have to be prepared to end lives when nessessary. If I can't then my team will be killed. This will help me cope with it." Naruto said with iron determination.

"Very well, I guess we should get this over with. Bring out Danzou Shimura." Sarutobi said. He just wanted to finish the paperwork in his office and het some rest. ANBU brought out Danzou, who wasn't showing any outward emotion, but he was inwardly scared. Without the sharingan on his body, he could walk away from this alive. He was going to die and not even his members in ROOT could save him. Sarutobi just looked at him before speaking.

"Danzou Shimura, you have been found guilty of treason, working with Orochimaru and giving out village secrets. Any last words?" The words Sarutobi spoke were cold and devoid of any emotion.

"I have nothing to say." Danzou spoke for the first time in two weeks. He accepted that this was going to happen and he realized that all of his time plotting to take over the village was the wrong approach. It was then that Danzou saw that power wasn't everything.

"Very well, Naruto, you may proceed." Sarutobi said. Now was the time to see this new jutsu and how effective it can be. Naruto for his part, just nodded and began flipping through seals ending in the dragon handseal. " Lava Style: Incineration Pit" Naruto yelled. He stomped the ground and immediately a pillar of lava shot up underneath Danzou before falling into a crater that was formed Naruto's stomp. When everything settled down, there was nothing left of Danzou. Sarutobi went wide eyed at the aftermath of the jutsu. He was amazed that a 12 year old created that kind of jutsu.

"Naruto-kun, if you had to rank that jutsu, what would you give it?" Sarutobi asked, thinking it would be an A-rank jutsu. Naruto stood there thinking before he spoke.

"Well, I originally created it to take care of large number of enemies. The version you just saw would be the C-rank version. So, I would give it a SS-rank. I could destroy the entire village of Iwagakure with this jutsu." Naruto said as he shrugged it off like it was not a big deal.

Sarutobi dropped his tobacco pipe, speechless. 'It could destroy an entire village?!' He thought. "O-okay, well, we shall make a scroll for your jutsu. Sound good to you?" he asked. Naruto thought abotu it for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Okay. I mean it isn't like somebody could use the jutsu effectively aside from me. But I will do it because it would be good in case any kids I have in the future can have the jutsu that i created to use." That was all that was spoken.

"Good. Now, go grab a mission for the team. Unless you feel that they need a bit more training." Sarutbi said. Naruto thought about this a great deal. It was true that they weren't really getting anywhere with training, he thought it would be a good idea to get a bit of experience out in the field. After a good 5 minutes, he spoke.

"If I may Hokage-sama, I was thinking they granted we aren't ready for more missions, we should get a C-rank mission so we get some experience out in the field. We could train while traveling and because I know every element and sub-element it would be good to see what affinities the others have. If need be, I will take jonin responsibilities as a gennin and give a detailed report on the mission. Also, I think that it should be a joint mission with one extra jonin, just in case things get out of hand. Maybe Asuma's team and have Anko tag along." He said. He wanted to make sure that things went right the first time instead of having a prolonged mission.

Sarutobi thought about this and thought it was a good idea. He wasnt surprised that Naruto thought it all out, he became more attentive since his training with Kisame and Mei. Sarutobi then said, "Good. I will send you on a mission to the Wave Country as a protection detail for a bridge builder. I will have a good amount of chakra papers ready in my office tomorrow morning. Go and tell Kakashi about the mission."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of water. 'This is going to be a very interesting mission.' Sarutobi thought. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the hokage tower to get caught up on the paperwork.

(A/N Finally. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I ended up having writers block and went on a whim with the chapter. Next chapter is the start of the wave mission. Ja Ne til next time.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Next Morning)

Team 7 and Team 10 plus Anko were in the hokage's office getting debriefed on their joint mission.

"Naruto here gave me the idea to combine a mission and training into one. All 9 of you will be escorting the client back to his home and to see to the completion of a bridge which may be attacked by bandits. If you run into any missing ninja, you are still to complete the mission and all that. As for training, I leave that up to the jonin and Naruto. They have ways of helping you that you can complete the mission. Now, please bring in the client." Sarutobi said. Sakura and Ino were about to start their little rant about Naruto teaching them, but the door opened before they could say anything (thank kami). An old man probably a little younger than Sarutobi walked in drinking a bottle of sake.

"These runts are supposed to protect me? They all look weak except 4 of them. And they are all male. My name is Tanzuna and i hope you can protect me." Tanzuna looked at them then at the three jonin. His sights stopped at Anko and he smiled before speaking again.

"Hello beautiful. Would you like to get a drink with me sometime?" He asked. Naruto started releasing a great deal of KI at tanzuna subconciously. Anko walked over to him and kissed his cheek before saying "Sorry, but I don't think my boyfriend here would like that very much. Besides, I'm on duty in this mission and I can't drink. Also, I don't like older men."

The rest of the gennin, aside from Sasuke were shocked that Naruto had a girlfriend. Sasuke looked at the shocked faces and started laughing hysterically. After calming down Sasuke said "You guys should see your faces. Priceless. Naruto, please tell me you have a good training schedule in mind, because of certain events not to be mentioned are coming up soon."

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything for a little while. After about a minute he said "Yeah, and a few people are going to get a little extra training." When he said that, he had a very sinister smile on his face. Sasuke, being Naruto's best friend knew what he was talking about and gave the same smile back. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura all started sweating, while Asuma and Kakashi looked curious and Anko, well lets just say that she was going to have alot of fun with 2 certain people.

"Alright, well let's go get packed for at least a month and head out. Meet at the gates in 1 hour." Kakashi spoke up. All the gennin, except Naruto and Sasuke left to go pack. When the four other gennin left, Sarutobi spoke.

"Well, everyone else can go unless you need to say something. Oh, Naruto. Here are the items that i was gonna give you for this mission. Dismissed." Everyone left. Naruto and Sasuke went and bought a deck of cards and headed to the gates.

(1 hour later at the gates)

Teams 7 and 10 plus Anko and Tanzuna were at the gates, double checking their equipment. They started traveling after 20 minutes and were on their journey to Wave Country. After traveling for 8 hours, they decided to make camp for the night. It was then when Naruto began part of their training. He handed out a slip of chakra paper to the gennin. Sakura of course was the once to voice her opinion on it.

"Naruto-baka, what are these for and why did Hokage-sama say you would help train us? An idiot like you couldn't compare to Sasuke-kun." She said loudly. Sasuke was the one who spoke up.

"Sakura, just to let you know Naruto purposely failed in the academy so me and him would be on the same team. Also, he is stronger than me." He was quite annoyed with his fangirls and was going to say something else but Naruto spoke up first.

"Sasuke is right. Anyways, what you are holding is chakra paper. It allows you to see what affinity you have so you know what element you can use the best." He took his paper and channeled chakra into it and it began to crinkle, burn, slice, get soaked, and crumble into dust. He spoke up once again.

"See. As for me, I can use all 5 elements plus more. My strongest is lightning. Now, channel some chakra into the paper. We will do this one at a time, so It is easier to judge what they are. Sasuke, please start off. We will end with Sakura."

Sasuke channeled some chakra into his paper. It turned into metal the started to crackle and get hot and melt. Naruto saw this and was amazed. He spoke up and showed his astonishment.

"Nice Sasuke. You have 3 kekkei gekkai. You also have 4 elements. 2 of which are kekkei gekkai. Steel release, Lava release, fire and lightning. Very impressive." Sasuke smiled. Sakura voiced something that was a good question.

"Naruto, Sasuke is an Uchiha. He should only have one kekkei gekkai. So how does he have 3 of them?" Naruto smiled. He was happy somebody asked that question.

"Great question Sakura. The answer is simple. When Sasuke and I met I told him about certain events that will be happeneing shortly. We decided that he needed something to protect him from certain things. So I put a seal on him that seals his sharingan, and makes his skin hard as steel. The seal gave him the steel release kekkei gekkai. As for the lava, I don't have a clue. It is possible that one of his ancestors had it and it was passed on to him. I only know of one person who has it, and that is my cousin, who is also kakashi-sensei's girlfriend. She has 2 kekkei gekkai. Anyways, Choji you're next." Naruto said.

Choji did the same as Sasuke and his paper crumbled to dust. Naruto said simply "Good, you have an affinity for earth. Great for defensive if you are a sole offensive person. Ino, your turn."

Ino channeled her chakra and her paper got soaked. "Hmm. Your a water user. great for speed and defense and a bit of power. Shikamaru, go." Naruto said.

Shikamaru did his and his paper split in half and crinkled a bit. "Nice, wind and lightning. Powerful, defensive and accurate. Not bad. Finally Sakura, you can do yours." Naruto was impressed with everyones affinities, but was shocked when he saw Sakura's chakra paper started to bubble and and glow with immense heat.

"Amazing! Sakura, you have a kekkei gekkai. Plasma release. The only other person I know that can do it as well is myself. Basically your true affinities are fire and lightning, but one isnt stronger than the other meaning you get plasma as a sub-element. You guys will be set to start other training tomorrow. For now, get some rest and we will begin training in chakra control and stuff." And with that Naruto left to go find Kakashi, Asuma and Anko. It took him about 5 minutes of searching before he found them.

"Hey Asuma-sensei, you have a talented team. I just got done with them to see what their affinities were and I was impressed with you team." Naruto said. Asuma looked at him and was quite interested in what was going to be said.

"Well, lets hear it. I'm interested to see what they got." Asuma said. Naruto smailed and nodded before he said "Well, Choji has an earth affinity, Ino has a water affinity and Shikamaru surprised me with his. He has a primary affinity for wind and a secondary for lightning."

Asuma dropped his cigarette and just stared at Naruto in shock. He really did have a talented team, one that could cover each others weak points when needed. Kakashi was also impressed, who would've thought that a Nara would have 2 affinities. It also made Kakashi curious on his own team aside from Naruto.

"What about our team Naruto? How did they do?" Kakashi asked. Naruto walked over and sat on a log and motioning the jonins to sit down before speaking.

"Well both of them surprised me. Turns out Sasuke has more than one Kekkei gekkai. He has 3 of them. Aside from his sharingan, he has steel release and lava release. He also has fire and lightning, which would be his basic elements for him being an Uchiha. Sakura also amazed me. She has A kekkei gekkai as well, which is weird since she comes from a civilian family. She has plasma release. Only I have that kinda sub-element." He said, and Kakashi literally fell off the log in shock. Regaining himself, Kakashi began to ask the first question that came to mind.

"How does Sasuke have Steel release and Lava release?" Naruto looks at Kakashi and sighs.

"The Steel release is from the seal I gave him. As you 3 know, this year the Chuunin Exams are being held in the leaf village. Also Orochimaru will end up invading the village with Sound and Sand ninja. Orochimaru's main goal is to have the sharingan, but he will also try to kill Hokage-sama. I sealed the sharingan in a way. Sasuke can use his sharingan but it also causes his skin to become steel. The Lava release, I'm honestly not sure. It's possible that one of his ancestors may of had it, but that is my only theory." Naruto finished his explaination. Anko, who was now attentive to the conversation asked

"How would Orochimaru get the sharingan? Would he pluck them out?" She was curious. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed again. After taking a few deep breaths he started speaking.

"Anko-chan, He plans on giving Sasuke what he gave you. The curse mark." He said. He knew about Anko having it and he also knew that it was a really sore spot for Anko. He looks at her with watery eyes, then hugs her. "I'm sorry. I know that it's a sore spot for you and I shouldn't of said it the way I did."

Anko hugs Naruto back and smiles while rubbing his back. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I was the one who wanted to know. But, how are we going to deal with him? It would be good to make a plan on taking him out as soon as possible." She said. Naruto wipes his face and had a very determined look on his face. One Anko knew all too well.

"He won't make past the Forest of Death. I will kill him with a jutsu Karai-sama taught me. Then once the sound ninjas are taken care of, we will be safe." Naruto said. All he got in response were looks of curiousity. Kakashi had a feeling on who Karai was so he asked.

"Naruto, who is this Karai-sama you mentioned?" Naruto just gave a sad smile knowing that things could get really dicey if he slips up. After a few seconds he gave the answer.

"You know Karai-sama well. After all, he is sealed inside me. There is alot of things I wish I could tell you Kakashi-sensei, but I'm not sure if you would handle the truth very well. I'm sorry I can't delve further into it now. Maybe after the exams I'll tell you. Hopefully by then things will calm down." Naruto said, his voice full of sorrow and regret. He couldn't stand not being fully truthful to his sensei.

The jonins were shocked that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi, but they also felt sad because Naruto never had family around to grow up with. He carried a burden that they wouldn't wish to be put on even their worst enemy. Looking up in the sky, Naruto saw the stars and then said " I think I'm going to go to bed, there is alot of stuff to do tomorrow and I need to have some alone tme. Night." He got up kissed Anko on the lips and went to his tent. After a good 15 minutes of silently crying, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 6

(A/N Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but I'm going to try and see this through til the end. Until next time. Ja Ne)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*I Don't own Naruto*

Naruto wakes up and looks around, seeing the rest of the gennin sleeping. He sighed, knowing that their training was going to be brutal. He saw that Anko was still sleeping and decided to kiss her cheek, making her smile. Kakashi and Asuma were already awake and talking about other things. He walks over to them and he says

"Morning." The jonin senseis stopped their conversation and greeted him back. Kakashi and Asuma then Asked Naruto a few questions. Kakashi was the first to ask.

"So, Naruto. How should we train the others? I know Hokage-sama is giving you a jonin status on this mission, so it might be good to see where we can improve." Naruto looks to the sky and then back to Kakashi.

"If it was only me, I would train them how Mei-itoko and Kisame trained me. But since that isn't the case, I say we get them to start on tree walking. Their chakra reserves are really low. Sakura needs the most improvement with it since plasma release requires you to have extreme control or you could kill yourself with your own jutsu. That should be good for now. Once we get to Tanzuna's, we could have them start water walking, or even better teach them the shadow clone jutsu so they can get train more without needing to kill themselves over the exercises."

Kakashi nodded. It was a good idea. Granted they wouldn't be able to make as many clones as Naruto could, they could use the training time being split in half so that they could train in ninjutsu as well as taijutsu. Asuma thought the same as Kakashi, But had another question that was crucial to ask.

"Naruto, any ideas on how we are going to train them for train their eleental manipulation? I know you can use all the elements, but it would be good to teach them moves that could be useful for them now." Asuma said. Naruto thought about this for a while and then spoke up.

"Well, I'll send a letter to Mei, and Kisame. They can teach Sasuke, Ino and Choji, you could train Shikamaru and I will train Sakura. Besides, Anko-chan will also be training Ino and Sakura. Both of those girls need to get out of fangirl mode. It could implicate the mission." He said. Asuma nodded and Kakashi was drooling, even if you couldn't see it because of his mask. Kakashi could't wait to see his wonderful girlfriend again.

Getting out of his little daydream, Kakashi and Asima noticed that Naruto was staring into space. After a few minutes, Naruto blinked and then said "Shit." Both jonins looked at him with Asuma voicing his concern.

"You okay Naruto? You spaced out there for a bit." Naruto just nodded before saying

"Yeah, I'm okay. My dojutsu allows me to see into the future and what I saw makes training the others a real pain in the ass." Kakashi, who knew about Naruto's lilithogan simply asked

"What did you see Naruto? Is it anything bad?" Naruto just sighed knowing that it wasn't going to be easy for them on this mission.

"A few miles up the road we will come across a puddle. 2 chuunin ranked missing nins, are waiting for Tanzuna to appear. But they arent who I'm worried about. After we get on a boat and continue to Tanzuna's house, Zabuza Momochi will appear and he will have a helper disguised as a hunter ninja. Meaning our C-rank just got boosted to a B or A-rank mission. Good thing that this is a joint mission huh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, Knowing he made a good choice in recomending this as a t mission.

Kakashi just nodded with wide eyes. 'Zabuza will appear? Great. More trouble' He thought. He then sighs and decides they should start waking the others up so they can train for a bit.

"Alright, well let's wake the others up. Let them eat and then start them with the tree walking exercise so we can get this over with." Kakashi said. Naruto and Asuma nodded.

While Kakashi and Asuma woke the rest of the gennin and Tanzuna, Naruto walked over to where Anko was and woke her up.

"Anko-chan, It's time to get up." He said gently whispering into her ear. Anko started stirring in her sleep lightly moaning Naruto's name, to which he just chuckled before be kissed her on the lips. That got Anko to snap her eyes open to see Naruto kissing her. After he broke the kiss, He smiled at her and said "Well, glad to see you are up now. Did you have a good dream?"

Anko stretched then nodded which made Naruto chuckle a bit more. Curious as to what was funny she asked him.

"Naru-kun, what is so funny?" Naruto by this time had calmed down and looked at her before saying "I thought you were having a good dream. I whispered into your ear to get you up, but all you did was stir a bit in your sleep and started moaning my name."

Anko blushed a deep red. She didn't want him to know she was having sexual fantasies about him. Unfortunately for her, Naruto saw the blush. He leaned in towards her ear, and whispered

"Better not let anyone know about those perverted thoughts you have about me Anko-chan. Besides, we will have enough time after the mission for you to be naughty." Anko went into a full body blush. 'Did he really just say that?'She thought to herself. Naruto kissed her chastely on the lips before turning and walking away.

As the group of genin were working on their chakra control, Naruto was busy making a wad of paper bombs that he created to make a decent bang. He figured he would give hiding ninja a great parting gift. After an hour had passed, the group made their way to their destination. They came across a puddle in the middle of the road, which they all seemed to ignore. As they were walking away, two figures rose up out if the puddle and attempted to attack. Attempted because before they could move. Naruto had thrown the wad of paper bombs at them.

"Everyone hide!" Naruto shouted in which they all dispersed into the trees. Once they were out of sight he made the ram handseal. "Katsu" he whispered. What followed next could've traumitized Orochimaru as everything went into a flash of light.

BOOM!

The explosion was enough to rip trees out of the ground, ad loosen boulders that were in the area. Seeing as it worked, Naruto signaled that it was safe for everyone to come out. Leaving the trees, everyone noticed a crater 5 feet wide and about a mile and half deep. Everyone was thinking the same thing ' Holy shit!' But alas they noticed all the blood and guts everywhere. Sakura and Ino ran and puked in the forest, while the boys looked indifferent. Kakashi and Asuma weren't bothered by it, and Anko was just staring owlishly at the crater.

"So..." Naruto started off as everyone was recovering from what they saw. "...Tanzuna, would you be so kind as to explain who is coming after you?"

Tanzuna started to tell his little sob story and the group continues heading towards Tanzuna's house. After Crossing the water via boat, Naruto stopped in mid step.

"He's here." He whispered.

End of chapter 7


End file.
